


Oliver you ruin me

by Dizz1zee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizz1zee/pseuds/Dizz1zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity goes home and listens to her favourite sorrow song at this time. Spoiler Season 3 episode 1. This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the characters or the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver you ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of the season 3 premier.  
> Felicity listens to "You ruin me" by The Veronicas

Felicity slammed the car door and just about ran up the stairs to her apartment.

She made it to the front door. No one was around. She didn't have to keep her defensive walls up any longer. As her keys found their own way into the keyhole of her door, those traitorous tears, that she had successfully managed to keep at bay, broke loose. She unlocked the door and as she turned the door handle an overwhelming need to sob washed over her. "Oh great", she said to her self, "its not bad enough that I'm in tears over a man. Oh no. I have to make those hideous sobbing noises as well". She managed to go through the door and slam it closed behind her before the sobs completely overwhelmed her to accompany the tears that were now streaming down her face. She sank to the floor with her back against the door and cried.

She knew better than to try and stop herself crying because that would only make her 10 times worse so she just let it go. Gradually, thank heavens, those sobs stopped coming so frequently and the river that was rolling down her checks ebbed away to nothing.

She finally got to her feet and went into the kitchen. Thankfully she had put a bottle of wine in the fridge to cool. She grabbed a wine glass out of the cupboard, got the bottle out of the fridge and poured a large glass for herself. She then took a few steadying gulps and refilled her glass.

She went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. Bubbles would definitely be required tonight, so the bubble bath was also added. She went into the bedroom still slugging away at her glass of wine and got PJ's out of the draw and her robe and slippers out of the cupboard and into the bathroom. Felicity then checked the temperature of the water in her bath. "Hmmm. Lovely" She turned the taps off then went back to the kitchen to top up her glass again. With a full wine glass in hand Felicity went back into the bathroom and took another slug of wine before sitting the glass on the edge of the bath. Then she went back into the bedroom and got her tablet, a gift from Oliver, and took it into the bathroom, turned on the tablet and opened what she liked to call her music box.

If there was one thing about Felicity Smoak she had a very diverse musical vocabulary, which suited her down to a tee because she also had a very diverse vocabulary in general. She loved to see what the top tens were around the world and had recently discovered a twin act from Australia which caught her attention. "Aha!!! Perfect for my feelings toward you right now Oliver Queen".

She stripped off and sank into her lovely bubble bath, had a sip of wine, placed the glass back down and finally pressed play on her tablet. As the simple yet haunting melody filled the room Felicity rest her head on the edge of her bathtub and closed her eyes. As the lyrics began she could think of nothing but Oliver Queen. 

Job well done  
Standing ovation  
Yeah you got what you wanted  
I guess you won  
And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do  
Even I could've told you  
But now we're done

Like she had told him. "As soon as we talked it would be over"

'Cause you play me like a symphony  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me, you played me wrong  
You ruin me

"I shouldn't even be feeling this way. Should I? We weren't a fully fledged item. Were we? Grrrrr! you see Oliver that is the problem. I don't know were I stand with you and I don't know what to do about all these feeling that are swirling around in my head, in... in my heart. You're still throwing around maybe's left right and centre. Ugh you're so frustrating Oliver Queen!" she practically screamed in her head.

I know you thought  
That I wouldn't notice  
You were acting so strange  
I'm not that dumb  
And in the end I hope she was worth it  
I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb

God Oliver I wish I really was numb to you at times.

'Cause you play me like a symphony  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me, you played me wrong  
You ruin me

We're that song you wouldn't sing  
Just a broken melody  
You're killing me

Tears started sliding down her check again. "Yep you're killing me with uncertainty. Ugh woman pull yourself together." She thought as she took another sip of wine. "1 mellow wallow is all you get girl so enjoy it while you can."

You play me like a symphony  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
You ruin me 

As the final peels of music played Felicity smiled, for the first time since she had left Oliver standing there, in the hallway. "Excellent. That was just what the doctor ordered. Good wine, well ok wine in retrospect, a nice hot bath and a sad assed song to chase my blues away. I can face him again because I am strong." She thought to herself as she continued to soak her aching body in the bathtub. She did however still find herself longing for Ollie to be there with her. To have his tight muscles wrapped around her... "Yep," she thought. "I'm back baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I personally haven't seen said episode myself. Just going off what I have seen in mm. leave a comment if you want. :-)


End file.
